The Awkward Moment When
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Just the awkward moments that the Percy Jackson characters go through. Mainly focuses on Nico, maybe Travis and Conner...depends on my mood.
1. Happy Birthday, Nico!

**A bunch of random one-shots will be here….in no real order. Mainly about Nico.**

**That Awkward Moment When…**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICO

It was Nico's birthday. Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Conner, Katie, and most of the other campers who were in the Titan War had decided to throw a surprise party for him. Annabeth and Katie made the cake, Tyson was helping the Hephaestus cabin build a module of the underworld for him, the Stolls were working on getting soda, cups, confetti, and a bunch of other things that would certainly get them yelled at. Percy was….being Percy and trying to find some other food sources, and most likely some rope to tie Nico down if he tried to leave.

When they were all ready, they gathered outside Nico's cabin, getting ready to burst through the door.

"1…..2…3!" They opened the door and all yelled "Happy Birthday!"

…and they found out that Nico was sleeping. He was curled up in bed, drooling, and fast asleep. He hadn't even stirred! The partiers frowned, and lowered their arms.

"Someone go wake him up." Travis said.

"No, let him sleep!" Katie argued. "He's still a growing boy, and he looked exhausted last night after Capture the Flag!"

"So?"

"Let him sleep guys. We'll come back in….two hours." Annabeth said.

2 Hours Later…

They gathered outside Nico's cabin, getting ready to burst through the door.

"1…..2…3!" They opened the door and all yelled "Happy Birthday!"

Nico jumped, and almost dropped the towel that was around his waist. He was shirtless, and his hair was still wet. He had just gotten out of the shower. He spun around.

"Out!" he snapped. Everyone rushed out and slammed the door.

"Two hours?" Percy asked.

The others nodded. "Two hours."

Another 2 Hours Later…

They gathered outside Nico's cabin, getting ready to burst through the door.

"1…..2…3!" They opened the door and all yelled "Happy Birthday!"

Nico was in the bathroom, and they heard him yelp as the sudden noise and the sound of the bathroom door clicking all the way shut.

"How many times do I have to tell people to not just barge into my cabin!"

"Why don't you close your bathroom door all the way?" Travis asked.

"Because I'm always alone in here. There's no need to close the bathroom door completely."

"So in two hours-"

"No! Happy Birthday Nico! The surprise part is over! THREE TIMES!" Percy pretty much spazzed out, and that was the last time they tried a surprise party for Nico. For now on, they just waited until he left his cabin before having cake.


	2. Curse Those Stolls!

**The Awkward Moment When…**

Curse Those Stolls!

Everyone was at Percy's apartment for Halloween. They were playing Truth or Dare, which should've been the first clue that this was a bad idea. Currently, they were cheering on Nico who had been dared to drink a whole bottle of iced tea in a single go. He finished it, but had a stomach ache afterwards from drinking too much too fast.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Travis asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go lock yourself with Nico in a closet for twenty minutes." Travis said.

"Why? He's my cousin." Percy asked, confused.

"You'll find out." Travis grinned evilly, and the two sons of the Big Three were locked in a closet. They didn't have much room, and were squished, facing each other with their knees drawn up as much as possible.

"What did Travis mean by 'you'll find out'?" Percy asked.

"How should I know. I'm still trying to figure out why Conner made me drink a whole thing of Iced Tea. Normally they have better dares then this." Nico said. Percy nodded in agreement.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So….what's new?" Percy asked, trying to start a conversation.

"There's a new speck of dust floating in front of my face." Nico said.

"Awesome." Percy said.

Then something began to dawn on Nico. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens when you drink a lot of water, soda, or iced tea? Or drink anything, really?"

"Then you're not thirsty anymore?"

"No, stupid. Besides that."

"You run out of the drink sooner?"

"No…try again."

"You have to go to the bathroom sooner?"

"Exactly." Nico said. "And the more of it you drink…"

"The sooner you have to go." Percy finished. "And you just drank all that iced tea…"

"And there was a lot of iced tea in there…" Nico added.

"So you're gonna have to go soon…"

"And that's why they locked us in here." Nico groaned. "And why they gave us 'stupid' dares. They planned it all out."

"You have a strong bladder, right?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Not really, and all this talk about it is just making me feel like I have go." Nico sighed.

"And you can't shadow travel out?"

"You think they won't notice the bathroom door closing, hear anything, or random peek in here?" Nico scoffed. "They probably have a hidden camera in here."

So they sat in some more silence. Nico got squirmy. Percy was just getting uncomfortable.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"Probably only about five minutes." Nico said. "And to be honest, I'm not sure if I can wait fifteen more minutes."

"Great…" Percy groaned.

Ten minutes later….

Nico was squirming ten times more, biting his lip and pressing his knees together since there was no room for him to cross them.

"Just five more minutes, Nico." Percy said, trying to get as far from the son of Hades as possible. "You can wait for a few more minutes…"

"But I gotta go so bad….it's like a knife stabbing into my bladder, but not popping!" Nico complained.

"Then think about something else…think about cake! Or…Halloween costumes!" Percy suggested.

"Those Stolls are dead once I get out of here." Nico growled.

"OR think about what you're going to do to them when this is over." Percy sighed.


End file.
